In 2014, interim analysis has enabled this research team to publish an additional manuscript, a number of research abstracts, and to present research findings at an international academic conference. There are also additional manuscripts in preparation. This work has contributed significantly to evidence-based guidelines as adjunct therapy for the treatment of PAH patients in a recently updated treatment algorithm published by the American College of Cardiology (ACC). Findings from this RCT contributed to the ACC suggesting an upgrade to the recommendation for rehabilitation and exercise training for patients with PAH to Class 1 with a Level of Evidence: A. (Galie et al, 2013). Though the sample size has been small, this RCT has shown that trained PAH patients reached higher levels of physical activity, decreased fatigue severity, improved 6-min walk distance (6MWD), cardiorespiratory function, and patient-reported quality of life as compared with untrained controls. Our research was also referenced in a panel discussion on Exercise and Pulmonary Rehabilitation at the 2014 International PH Association Conference in Indianapolis, IN, where the consensus of medical opinion stated exercise in a supervised setting is critical for PH patients (Bull et al, 2014). References 1. Gali N, Corris PA, Frost A, et al. Updated Treatment Algorithm of Pulmonary Arterial Hypertension. J Am Coll Cardiol 2013;62(25_S):D60-72.